1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and a method applied thereto, more particularly relating to a portable electronic device with an authorization managing function and a method for managing authorization.
2. Description of Related Art
As mobile phones with a camera are prevalent today, people usually have numerous images stored in their mobile phones. However, invasions of privacy are becoming commonplace, and there is a high risk of personal private photos being seen by anyone having access to the mobile phone, which may cause distress and undesired consequences. Once the user of the phone has set a password under a traditional security system to try and protect those pictures, another problem is that other people may observe and use that password. Accordingly, a more secure way of protecting those photos is required.